villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Floyd the Geist
Floyd is a minor antagonist from the Rooster Teeth animated webseries RWBY Chibi, the non-canon comedy spinoff of RWBY. He is a mischievous and pesky Gesit Grimm that serves under Cinder Fall. He is voiced by Kerry Shawcross, who also voices Neptune Vasilias in the same show. Biography Floyd debuts in the episode "Geist Buster", unleashed by Roman Torchwick and Neo Politan to spread chaos around Beacon Academy. He at first possesses Roman's hat until Roman tells him off and tells him to attack Team RWBY. He possess Blake's book collection, sending books flying and attacking her, Yang, and Weiss. He then drops a bed on top of them, pinning them down. He then possess some of Ren's pancakes and makes them attack Ruby. However, Nora comes in and eats all of the pancakes with Floyd still possessing them. In "Cool Dad", Floyd goes to scare Neptune, but has to hide when Sun comes in. He possess a brush, only to be carried off by Sun as he prepares to get in the shower. In "Cannonball!", Floyd goes to annoy a pair of Beowolves, Mike and Morty, by calling them "possums" and "dingoes". He brags about how he is a major part in Cinder's nefarious plan, and how he's bigger and more powerful than a Beowolf when he is in his Petra Gigas form. In "Monsters of Rock", Floyd serves as the bassist for the band Trouble Clef, a bad with the other villains, so they can win Battle of the Bands with their music and pyrotechnics, much to Cinder's dismay. In "Happy BirthdayWeen", Floyd possesses Yang and Ruby's pumpkin planning to scare them, but is shocked when Ruby cuts it with her scythe and the two make a pumpkin pie out of it. He is then horrified when Yang goes to cut a piece. In "Battle of the Bands", Roman and Trouble Clef enter the contest and begin to perform, but are interrupted when they find out that it is a literal battle between bands. The villains scatter, and Floyd tries to hide by possessing a drum, but is found and beaten up by Nora. Personality Floyd is mischievous, and prides himself on being annoying. He knows his actions cause people misery, but does not care and simply enjoys being evil. However, he mostly enjoys pulling pranks and scaring people, as well as making fun of others and being a general nuisance. However, he is also cowardly, and flees and hides when something does not go his way. Gallery Images Chibi2_02_00020.png|Floyd possessing pancakes. Chibi2_10_00008.png Chibi2_14_00018.png pumpkinfloyd.jpg|Floyd possessing a pumpkin. piefloyd.jpg Snip20171014 6.png|Floyd with Trouble Clef. Snip20171014_7.png Snip20171014_5.png Snip20171014 2.png Snip20171014_8.png Snip20171014_9.png Snip20171014_10.png Videos RWBY Chibi Season 2, Episode 2 - Geist Buster Rooster Teeth RWBY Chibi Season 2, Episode 14 - Cannonball! RWBY Chibi Season 2, Episode 21 - Happy BirthdayWeen RWBY Chibi Season 2, Episode 22 - Battle of the Bands Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:RWBY Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Possessor Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Incompetent Category:Mischievous Category:Malefactors Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Revived Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators